


Apology

by jesuisherve



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, krayger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after season 5, episode 12. I have no idea what's going to happen next so this is just a little snippet of what I imagine could happen. Krieger and Ray are in the lab and have a reuniting moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hope that the Krieger that survived is the original Krieger?? I hate clone tropes that have mix ups of who is who and such but I'm banking on it being the original.

The lab. There was something off about it; it was so much like Krieger’s old lab back home, but different. The door closed behind them as Ray looked around. Monitors hummed quietly and lights blinked on machines. Things were mostly labeled in Portuguese, a few in German. Ray could read the German ones but he did not examine them too closely. They were not his concern. What he was concerned about was the disheveled man in the dusty lab coat hunched over a table.

Krieger was sifting through a pile of papers on the table, muttering to himself. Ray reached out and touched his shoulder. The scientist flinched and said, “We have to get this done quickly. We only have ninety minutes, less now because we took time to walk here and—”

“I know, but can we take a second?” Ray interrupted. Krieger was upset, he knew. The man had been missing for three weeks. Ray had worried about him but had not actively looked for him. They were on a break in their relationship and Ray assumed Krieger wanted some time alone, but that was evidently not the case. “I’m sorry,” Ray offered.

“Are you,” Krieger said dryly. He stopped ruffling through the papers for a moment. “I was gone for three weeks. You guys said you didn’t care that I was missing. No one looked for me?”

Ray rubbed his cheek. “We thought you were... you know, doing your thing. I thought you wanted time alone since we... well since we broke up. Or maybe you were hiding because things were getting kinda crazy and you run if you're scared. If I had known you were in real trouble I would have come looking for you.” He saw a shadow of anger cross over Krieger’s face and held up his hands while he stammered, “That doesn’t excuse anything! That doesn’t make it okay. But I wanted to tell you.”

Krieger gingerly touched the raised spot where he had hit his head. It was throbbing. His head ached. His whole body ached, for that matter. He had fallen a long way, and had fought off three clones. His face was scratched. He could tell from how much it stung. Ray was looking at him with round, anxious eyes. God, he was beautiful. Krieger’s angry expression smoothed out. He was still mad, but he had to put aside his anger for now. He had missed Ray a lot, and he could see that the apology was genuine. “We have a lot of work to do,” Krieger told him, not thinking about the assignment Lana had given them.

“I know.” Ray replied, not thinking about their assignment either. He was struggling to breathe evenly. He could have lost Krieger. The thought kept flashing in his mind, bright and urgent. Krieger could have died. The clone bodies littering the ground had made him choke when they all went to investigate. He recovered quietly and unnoticed, but his eyes had beaded with tears. They were exact physical copies of Krieger. Even though Krieger was still alive, it had been horrible to see the dead bodies, all of them mangled and with identical faces. ‘ _That could have been him_ ,’ Ray kept saying to himself, ‘ _He could have been gone and I wouldn’t have known.’_

Ray grabbed the lapels of Krieger’s lab coat and pulled him a few steps closer. Krieger made a surprised noise but let himself be tugged along by the blond. Ray leaned his forehead on the German’s and sighed. “I missed you. I’m so sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Krieger said. They would have to talk about it more after this crisis was solved but for the moment it was all they could do. It felt right. Ray then tilted his head and kissed Krieger, still clutching the lapels of his coat. Krieger kissed him back and buried his hands into Ray’s hair. The kiss was hot and adamant and needy. Ray pressed against Krieger, feeling the heat of his body and the familiarity of it. Krieger moaned into his mouth and that’s when Ray knew it was time to break off the kiss before they ran out of time. “We have to go,” he said, close enough to feather the words across Krieger’s lips. “We gotta try and disarm that rocket.”

“Yeah,” Krieger said. He slowly unwound his hands from Ray’s hair and brushed it back into place. “Let’s start looking.”


End file.
